


Mine

by toaquiprashippar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boatsexing?, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Smut, Tasting the waters to see if I can write a proper smut, so much love for my baes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: He is not mine, I cannot claim him. They want him and they can give him heirs I will never be able to.She almost felt like crying, but she held her smile. She was a Queen, meeting her subjects for the first time. Nonetheless, her thoughts betrayed her false confidence.I want him to. I want him to be mine.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairytalelovr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalelovr/gifts), [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/gifts).



> So, I was just tasting the waters, seeing if I could produce any kind of smut.  
> Let's see what shall come off it! LOL  
> I just miss my otp and today it's been 7 years of the premiere of my favorite show ever (depends on where you live, let's count this at 17.04.2018, ok? LOL)
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you guys enjoy :)  
> Sorry for any misspelling errors, English is not my first language and I did not have a beta for this one.  
> BTW, I am gifting this to my girls who always listen to me and help me and my weird brain to create <3

After the last moon turn, whispering words of love on each other’s skin as one whispers prayers to their Gods, it was time to leave the safety of the Queen’s bed and face what they came here for.

White Harbor was on sight, and Jon could feel his heart beating fast with the prospect of being closer to seeing his sister and brother again, even if he knew that meant him and Daenerys would have to be more discreet with their nightly activities.

One thing the former King in the North was sure, he would not leave her bed as long as she would have him. Daenerys was soft, warm; she was more than skin, their nights were feelings and telling tales of what brought them here, to this very place. What build their strenght. 

She had lived through so much more pain than one should be allowed to endure; he had his troubles growing up, aye. Lady Catelyn made sure of it, and so did Theon Greyjoy, but nothing compared to Daenerys’ childhood. Learning of how her brother sold her off and abused her on a daily basis, at first, he almost wished he could bring Viserys back from the dead so he could kill him again. However, she was surprising and good, she had no anger towards him, she left her past where it belonged…in the past.

Her exact words were: _“If I look back, I am lost_ ”, and Jon did not want her to look back. He wanted more of her beautiful and rare smiles, her smooth touches and her delicious moans. He wanted her beautiful voice and her good heart. She saved his life, and the lives of so many others that day beyond the Wall; she lost her child to save them, and now she flied North with her two remaining children to fight their cause.

He supposed it was everyone’s cause now, but still… was anyone sacrificing as much as she was?

“Jon?” Daenerys was behind him, caressing his side. “It’s time to go.” She did not want to leave this cabinet any more than he did. He chuckled.

“I know, love. Now I need to learn a way to sneak into your rooms at White Harbor until we leave for Winterfell.” He smiled wickedly, she blushed.

“You will find a way, I hope.” Her lilac eyes eyed him, her desire showing. He turned his body to hers, and pulled her by the hips, aligning their bodies together, enough so she could feel his arousal.

“You know I will.” He started giving her neck open mouthed kisses, making moan loudly.

“Jon, we need to get ready. Missandei said we are to arrive in White Harbor very soon.” She tried to argue with him but his hand found her breast and he squeezed it in the most delicious way, while his other hand roamed her stomach lower and lower, until he reached her mount and a bit lower, pressing her clit with his thumb.

“Then I will make this quick, my Queen.” He whispered to her and pressed his thumb deliciously over her, making the Queen press her own breast over his hand, enter twining their fingers by doing so.

He let go of her with his hands and arms, but not his mouth, still roaming her neck and chest, until throwing her to her bed, inciting giggles and a beautiful smile from her.

“You are so beautiful, Dany.” He saw nothing but her, her pale creamy skin lit by the moonlight shining through the window.

She smiled at him, warmly and so full of love, he just had to kiss her. He kissed her thoroughly, from her mouth, slowly kissing her all the way down to her neck, stopping at her chest, caressing her breast with one hand while his lips tasted, licked and suckled her other one. She mewled and his tongue caressed it’s way down her body, through her stomach and then his hands held her hips while his mouth kissed her mount, feeling her shivers.

“Oh, Jon…Please.” He would worship her body as she had never been worshipped. She had been a khaleesi, a Queen but never just Dany, never just a woman squirming at her lover’s lips, as she was with him.

“What do you want, Dany? Tell me what do you need?” He teaser her against her nub, licking it softly, way softer than she wanted him to, making her groan.

“Jon Snow, stop teasing and…Oh…that.” He breathed out on her and suckled her clit just as she wanted, right after licking her folds slowly and opening her legs further and bring her cunt closer to his face, resting her legs on his shoulders.

“Oh, Jon…fuck…you…OH” She panted amidst words, her brain on fire, and the blood pumping through her veins.

He fucked her with his tongue, while his nose pressed her clit and he pressed a finger inside her, feeling her tight walls squeeze it. She moaned loudly at the intrusion, and tried to bring herself impossibly  closer to him, so he pressed another.

Oh, the entire boat would know Her Grace had been thoroughly fucked with the screams she let out the same time her release flooded his mouth and wet even more of his fingers. Her face twisted in satisfaction with the silliest smile, that turned into a pant with the sight of Jon licking his fingers, and advancing to kiss her, giving her a taste of herself. That always made her hot.

“My Queen? We need to get you ready, we shall arrive at shore soon.” They heard Missandei and knew their time was up. He was painfully hard, she wanted more time for them, but they both knew they did not have it.

“Come back in a few moments, my friend. Please” Daenerys spoke and they looked at each other. Both scared of what was coming their way, however mindful of their duties to their people.

“Really wishing we were commoners right now.” She smiled at his neck, and he did too.

“I will find you later, okay?” He kissed her one more time, clearly still affected by their time together. His arousal clear at his breeches. But there was no time.

“Okay.” He gathered his clothes and changed as fast as he could, leaving their safety, off to face their duties. She sighed, not for the first time, wishing for them to never leave this boat.

Missandei was back, and she smiled at the sight of her Queen, lost in thoughts, touching her lips. Off to get ready, to present herself to the North and their scrutiny.

 

* * *

 

 

The Manderlys received with every bit of pride one receives a King. Queen Daenerys was also recognized as such, but it was not difficult to see who the guest of honor was, although he bent the knee, and Jon wore no crown, the King in the North was still present in his banner men eyes and specially…their daughters.

Daenerys noticed two beautiful Ladies, one older, with beautiful peach skin and dark brown hair, braided in the most beautiful Northern way. Right next to her, the very copy of the first lady, but her hair was green and her smile, wider, at the sight of Jon Snow. For some reason, Daenerys felt her stomach twist.

_He is not mine, I cannot claim him. They want him and they can give him heirs I will never be able to._

She almost felt like crying, but she held her smile. She was a Queen, meeting her subjects for the first time. Nonetheless, her thoughts betrayed her false confidence.

_I want him to. I want him to be mine._

She shook her head.

“My Queen?” She heard someone calling, and awoke to see Lord Manderly looking at her, with a big, respectful smile on his face. One most of his men did not share.

“Pardon me, My Lord. I was getting acquainted to my surroundings. You have a beautiful port here.” She said the first thing that came to her mind, and it seemed to work in her favor, the Lord inflated with her compliment.

“Thank you, Your Grace. It is a pleasure to receive you in White Harbor. If you allow me, you are a vision, My Queen. The very image of Queen Rhaella in front of my eyes.” He spoke warmly, she held the tears she almost shed.

“Thank you, Lord Manderly. You are too kind.” She gave him her hand and he kissed it, under Jon’s approving eyes.

“My King, these are my two Granddaughters.” He made a sign for the two girls to step forward.

“My eldest, Wynafryd Manderley.” The beautiful lady gave him a curtsy, fluttering her long lashes to Jon, while he kissed her hand.

“My youngest, Wylla Manderley.” The green haired girl bowed enough to display her cleavage, Daenerys wanted to roll her eyes.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, My King. Our House is deeply grateful to House Stark. _A thousand years before_[ _the Conquest_](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Aegon%27s_Conquest) _, a promise was made, and oaths were sworn in the_[ _Wolf's Den_](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Wolf%27s_Den) _before the_[ _old gods_](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Old_gods) _and_[ _the new_](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Faith_of_the_Seven) _. When we were sore beset and friendless, hounded from our homes and in peril of our lives, the wolves took us in and nourished us and protected us against our enemies._[ _The city_](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/White_Harbor) _is built upon the land they gave us. In return we swore that we should always be their men._[ _Stark_](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Stark) _men!_ And we will continue to be so, Your Grace.” She was not only beautiful, but fierce. She could see the warmth in Jon’s cheeks.

“Thank you, My Lady. My House is grateful for House Manderly’s loyalty. We hope to keep protecting you, especially now from the coming storm.” He was a natural leader, she could see why people liked him so easily. She loved him easily too.

“Your Grace, my daughters.” Lord Manderley seemed to remind his youngest of the Queen’s presence. The maiden flushed and both greeted Daenerys.

“These are my advisers, Lord Manderly. Lord Tyrion Lannister, my Hand, and Missandei of Naath, my friend and adviser.” The Queen presented them, noticing the sour looks their faces held with the mention of a Lannister. However, she was not questioned.

The man ignored Tyrion, and complimented Missandei. Daenerys believed that was the best she would do with, at least for now.

“Ser Davos, it Is good to see you.” The Lord acknowledged Jon’s former Hand. Ser Davos was a good man, he seemed to be well liked in the North.

“You must be tired from your long trip. Please, rest. We are throwing you a feast at nightfall.” The old man offered them the direction to follow to their chambers during their short stay. They would stay for a couple of days until they horsed their men to head to Winterfell.

“Thank you, Lord Manderly. I am most grateful. We are indeed.” Jon followed their handmaids, and so did Daenerys, silently hoping they would have rooms near each other.

 

* * *

 

Daenerys was quite a sight, most of her dresses did not seem appropriate for the cold North. She did chose a lilac one, fitted for a Queen, highlighting her eyes; her hair, a halo of silver braids showering her chest and back, her garment showing enough show everyone that the rumors of her being the most beautiful woman alive being true.

Jon knocked in her door, smiling at the memory of the first time he did so. She opened the door and she smiled brightly at him, the same memory playing on her mind.

“I believe knightfall is upon us, Your Grace.” He offered his arm, which she took, looking from one side to the other, making sure the Hall was empty and stealing a kiss, quick and soft, but enough to make him giggle.

What a sight. The King in the North - they agreed he would continue to be so until the War was over and they settled the new Westerosi order -, giggling.

“That should be enough to make sure you do not fall for a mermaid tonight.” She murmured.

“Is my Queen jealous?” He gazed her, surprised at his own amusement.

“No.” She was not smiling.

“Good, for what is a mermaid next to a dragon?” He whispered in her ear, causing her eyes to find his, and her smile to take over her lips and entire face.

“My King?” Ser Davos found them, and thank the Old Gods for it was him and not one of the Manderlys.

“Yes, Ser Davos.” Jon nodded. “My Queen?” With her heart beating fast, and trying really hard not to enter twine their fingers, they left for the Feast.

 

* * *

 

The feast was not different from what Daenerys imagined. The Northern Lords drooling all over him, while she was treated with respect and dignity but with not even half the love Jon received. She would not mind, she was aware it would not be easy to reach their good graces, but sitting around while Jon was surrounded by beautiful noble Ladies was a bit too much for her.

Lord Manderly was kind enough to tell him of her mother and the few times he was in presence. Her heart pounded with the comparison, she wanted nothing more than to know more of her mother and brother; of her family. However, the Lord was now drinking with his men and Daenerys have had enough with the sight of green and brown surrounding Jon Snow.

Daenerys excused herself and left for her chambers, her beauty appreciated around the room.

Shredding her cloak and then her dress, Daenerys just wanted to lie down and sleep, get over tonight and hope for a tomorrow where she would have no nightmares with ice monsters, and burning hells, falling into the deepest of sleep.

 

* * *

 

She felt his touch on her sides, his lips on her neck. She hummed happily. She felt his kisses all over body, his hands caressing her breasts, and tongue licking her folds. Daenerys groaned, grabbing the sheets to keep herself from screaming.

He pleased her thoroughly, until he felt her pleasure rolling on his tongue, and he kissed her, enhancing her pleasure by tasting herself on him.

“Now, can you please open your eyes so I can see your beautiful eyes while I spend my night treasuring you choosing me?” He spread kisses all over her face, making her open her eyes, with the greatest smile he had ever seen.

“Don’t you prefer green eyes, Your Grace?” She teased him, he frowned at her.

“No, My Queen. I don’t think any man would prefer any sight but yours.” Jon answered her, with nothing but certainty. Before she could give him any answer, he grabbed his member, she did not even realized he freed and teased at her entrance. She whined softly, while he groaned at the contact.

“Jon…” She whined, she wanted nothing more than him to be inside her NOW. His hand played with her breast while he teased her again and again, her lifting up her hips to stop his game and get him inside her, they had to be as quietly as possible, no one could find out about them, so she bit her lip strongly to avoid her frustrated curse.

“Jon Snow…” She buckled up her hips once again, and this time, she could feel his tip leaking on her, mixing it with her pleasure from the peak he took her moments prior. She was a Queen, she would not have it. She pushed him off her, and he looked at her, puzzled. He was a wolf, but she was a dragon, and she wanted him and she wanted him now. She turned him to his back and lowered herself to his thighs, massaging it while kissing his tip, and licking him up and down. She heard his strangled growl while she licked his moist, and took him all at once, surprising him in the best way possible. He touched the back of her head and caressed it, having to brace himself from peaking then and there. Before he could get her to get up, he felt the back of her throat and then, nothing.

He saw her beautiful face hovering his, and her lips found his neck, his face, and finally, his own lips. It was then he felt her lower herself on him, both whimpering at the extreme pleasure of himself between her walls.

“You…re…ye perfect, Daenerys” He moved inside her, slowly and deeply. She looked in his eyes, trying really hard not to close it, overwhelmed by his member pulsing against her walls.

Truth was, they were about to face the greatest danger anyone has ever faced for the last five thousand years, but with her, it all went away, leaving only her, her smell, her taste, her skin.

She started bouncing on top of him, and he was glad she slept with only a thin shift, for her dragon blood kept her from the cold, so she could take it off and he could watch her ride him in all her naked glory, bouncing breasts, sweat rolling down her chest, moaning in pleasure.

She pressed her hand against his chest, their hips meeting each other whilst she rolled it against him, driving them both insane. Her hands caressing his chest, loving the scars he hated himself for; her hair dropping to his face, tickling it softly, and if not for the pleasure of their intense love making, he would be giggling now. She felt herself reaching her peak when his thumb found her clit and pressed it just the way she knew could finish her off as fast as he could say her name. Not long after, she released all her pleasure around him, and the thrusted roughly a few more times, fucking her through her satisfaction, reaching his own, flooding her insides.

For a moment, she wanted nothing but his seed to quicken inside her, even if the timing could not be worse. She wanted him to be right, and her to be wrong; her prophecy to be a hoax and their future to be together, with children of their own.

 _Children? When did I started wanting something so serious here?_ Daenerys asked herself; but truth was, she always have. She wanted him, she wanted it all.

She remembered a lonely Queen, with nothing but three children, considered to be monsters. She once thought to herself: _who could ever dare to love a dragon?_ With him spent inside her, caressing her face and spreading kisses through her lips and ear, she could even believe a wolf could. Not any wolf, her White Wolf, _for that is what Jon is, mine, as I am his._ No mermaid, no advisor, no one could take from her the way she felt around him, and him, around her.

As if he could read her thoughts, he pressed his lips to her, feeling her warmth.

“You ruined me for everyone else, Daenerys. I am yours, there will never be anyone else. And you, My Queen, are mine.” He spoke with a certainty in her eyes that made her believe.

**Author's Note:**

> SO???  
> Let me know what you guys thought! :)  
> Be kind, please.  
> Compliments or complaints are always welcome, as long as they come with kindness! :)


End file.
